


Scent

by aislingyngaio



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's thoughts on discovering Wesley and Fred's new relationship in A Hole in the World (5x15).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

He had been caught off guard at the crystallization of their relationship. He couldn't believe how dense or busy he'd been to not have noticed that those two finally got their act together. And from the way his shadow affirmed the knowledge, it became clear that he was apparently the last in the office to notice. But while he was surprised that he didn't see this coming, he wasn't shocked at the relationship itself.

He had always been able to smell them on each other. Maybe that was the reason he easily overlooked the fact that the scent had gotten stronger in the past week.

From the time she started to come out of her self-imposed cave, there had rarely been a period when their scents did not mingle till he had almost mistaken them for the same. Even when she looked at another and when he left them after his betrayal (and fraternized with the enemy... or something; he was never quite sure what possessed the man to do what he did with whom he did it with), it never took long after each of their reunions for them to permeate each other again. And they always, always came back to one another in a visceral way he had never seen in other couples before, not in his two hundred years of existence, not even between himself and...

No matter how far apart they drifted, unerringly they were each others' compass. Their faith in their other half was rock solid, unwavering, even in this crazy, mystical world where it was so easy to twist lies into truth. Despite having their memories stolen, they still gravitated towards each other naturally, almost as if they registered their soul deep connection on some subconscious level. Their chemistry was so attuned that even during that dark period when they were separated, it was the third side of the triangle that felt foreign, almost as if the third scent tried but mingled imperfectly and indecently with their entwined aura. It almost drove him crazy, being as confused as the actual people involved in their messy relationships.

But now, there was only clarity. Their scent was free from pollution, their touches tender, their gaze loving. They were always meant to be, and they had finally found their ways back to their... soul-mates.

A moment of perfect happiness.

And yet... knowing what he knew now about her fatal condition...

_Please_ , he begged The Powers That Be silently, _please don’t let them be touched by my curse too._

_\- Finis -_


End file.
